Field of Invention
Silicon is, at present, the most important material in modern semiconductor technology and is finding increased use in solar cells for the photovoltaic generation of electricity. In view of the importance of the solar cell application, the stringent requirements for purity and low cost and further in view of the orientation of the work done, the process and apparatus is described primarily in the context of production of silicon for solar cell use. However, it is to be understood that both the process and apparatus used are generally useful in the production of silicon for whatever end use, as well as other transition metals such as Ti, Zr, Hf, V, Nb and Ta.
A major deterrent to the development of practical solar photovoltaic systems is the cost of high purity silicon. With todays technology, approximately twenty percent of the total cost of a silicon solar cell is ascribed to the silicon material alone. That is, the cost of the silicon material produced by the conventional hydrogen reduction of chlorosilanes constitutes at least twenty percent of the cost of producing the cell. It is estimated that the cost of the silicon must be reduced by almost an order of magnitude before silicon solar photovoltaic panels will prove to be economically feasible as a power source. The fact that the chlorosilane processes require multiple separations, which are so energy intensive and require such large capital investments, indicate that cost of the silicon can not be reduced sufficiently to make silicon solar cells economically feasible without a major process change. As a consequence, an approach to the production of solar grade silicon which is less complex, less energy intensive and which requires less capital equipment is required.